Some of an ID card such as a student identification card and membership card comprise a card body made of resin, having built-in electronic components such as an IC chip in which the holders' identification information and the like are recorded, and a sheet, on which visible images and characters such as the holders' photograph and address will be printed later, adhered onto one surface of the card body. Alternatively, the information may be preliminarily printed on the card body. Such the sheets are arranged on a roll of carrier strip in rows at predetermined intervals.
Usually, an operation for attaching the sheet onto the card body is manually carried out by peeling the sheet off the carrier, placing the sheet onto the card body precisely and then attaching them together. Or, the placement of the sheet onto the card body is sometimes carried out using a position adjust tool. In view of precision of the placement of the sheet and card body and efficiency of mass production, it is preferable to use an apparatus capable of placing the sheet onto the card body precisely and attaching them together. In the attaching operation, since the sheet needs to be placed onto the card body while facing an adhesive surface of the sheet to the card body, the sheet sometimes adheres onto the card body before the precise placement of the both. Accordingly, the machine has to be equipped with means for preventing an adhesion of the sheet onto the card body before a precise placement of the both.
Apparatuses for peeling a label off a carrier paper onto which many of the labels are arranged, and then attaching the peeled label onto an item are disclosed in Patent literatures 1 and 2, for example. The apparatus disclosed in the literature 1 has a performance such that a label peeled off the carrier paper by a peeling machine is set so as to come in contact with a press roller while an item onto which the label is adhered is supported on an bedplate facing the press roller, and then the press roller is moved toward the bedplate to attach the label onto the item. The apparatus is provided with a limit switch and a timer and the like for timing control of the precise placement of the label and the item. The apparatus disclosed in the literature 2 has a performance such that a label peeled off the carrier paper is supported by a suction device and then the suction device is moved to attach the label onto an item. The apparatus is provided with a microprocessor for control of the precise placement of the label and the item.
However, in the former apparatus, the label is adhered onto a long tubular bag, and in the later apparatus, a one-time use camera. So, such the apparatuses are different from an apparatus for attaching the sheet (label) onto the card body of approximately the same size as the sheet after the sheet is placed onto the card body without displacement in the length direction and the width direction, as with an apparatus for producing an ID card.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication S53-17040    Patent literature 2: Japanese Laid Open Patent Application 2001-278233